Hidden Scars
by Shido21
Summary: Persona 3--Everyone has hidden scars, but Shinji Kuroyosuke's had to be the deepest. What pain does he keep hidden behind his angry outbursts and cold demeanor? Can Mitsuru, Aki, and Shinjiro ever help him overcome his past?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me as many of my others have from the question what would happen if I inserted this original character into Persona 3. Shinji is a very hard and fun character to write. I hope you enjoy reading his story as much as I am loving writing it. Please bear in mind that this is my first Persona 3 story, but I am trying my best to keep all the characters in character and keep to the canon of the game as much as possible. I decided to not use Minato for the name of the main character and use the one I used in the game for this story. It just fit him more to me. Sorry ahead of time to those of you that this may bother.

This story is rated M for strong language, some suggestive themes, and honestly because so was the game this was based off of. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

**4/6/09**

**Evening**

"The number of acute cases of the new illness known as Apathy Syndrome is growing. The fact that healthy people are now coming down with it, leads experts to theorize that the illness is caused by high levels of stress," a cold, female reporter explained from the 25 inch tv that rested in the corner of the dorm lobby.

The tv was the only real light source in the room. The two students sitting on the couch watching it hadn't bothered to turn the lights on yet. The younger of the two was a female high school student with light brown shoulder-length hair. She was in her second year at the local high school. The older was a college student who also had shoulder-length brown hair, but his was darker than hers.

The light from the tv revealed that he was sneering. "Idiots," he scoffed as the scene changed to an interview with the so-called experts. He turned his back on the tv.

"Shinji-senpai!" the girl snapped. "How would they know!" She lowered her head. "I wish I didn't know."

He faced her, his dark eyes narrowed in disgust. "Why don't you quit, then?" he snapped. "You can't even use your evoker, yet."

The girl gasped, turning her head away as if he had slapped her. Then she faced him, her hand clenched. "That's what's wrong with you! You find it too easy!"

His dark brown eyes flashed. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Dark Hour," he replied, dangerously calm. He slid his chrome, Skullcandy headphones onto his ears and walked out of the dorm.

The girl sighed, turning back to watch the news.

**Chapter 1 Arrival**

**4/6/09**

**Evening-Late Night**

He walked through the hustle and bustle of the city on his way to the train station, his earphones barely blocking out the noise of the streets. He had his duffle bag tossed over his shoulder. His short, blue hair falling over one eye as he climbed the stairs to the station, his mp3 player blaring his favorite song.

The train was nearly empty as it made its way towards his destination. The young man calmly watched the city pass him by as he waited for his stop.

It happened shortly after he stepped off the train. He was checking the paper that had the dorm's address on it, when his mp3 player turned off followed by everything else. The only thing illuminating the station now was the full moon shining through the skylight. By that creepy light, he glanced up at the clock. It had stopped at 12:00 midnight. What was going on?

Shrugging it off as perhaps a blackout, he stepped out of the station. The sight outside stopped him in his tracks. The street was filled with giant, red coffins. They towered over him as he glanced nervously around. To add to the creepy atmosphere, the sky had a green cast to it. And was he mistaken or were there puddles of blood glistening in the moonlight here and there? What was going on?

Wanting to get to the dorm and away from the weirdness as soon as possible, he glanced at the address again and began walking. Finally he made it to the dorm--a tall, four story brick structure. He paused to take in the sight of it. The lights glowing through the windows looked very welcoming, especially considering the strangeness going on in the streets. He reached out and pulled the door open, entering the building.

He stopped just inside the door, setting his bag down and pulling off his earphones. The lobby consisted of a counter to his left, a 25 inch tv in the corner of a divider that partitioned off the kitchen, and several chairs and couches arranged around a coffee table.

His eyes drifted back towards the counter to meet the big round eyes of a young boy. He nearly jumped.

"You're late," the young boy said. His voice was kind of creepy. He walked around the counter to stand in front of the blue-haired young man. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

The young man could only stare.

The boy snapped his finger and a red notebook suddenly appeared on the counter. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there," the boy said calmly. "It's a contract." He shook his head. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

The young man looked down at the contract. It contained huge blocks of official-looking text with a fancy border around it all. Did he need to sign this to live here at the dorm? He hesitantly signed his name-- _Kuromori, Hideo_.

The boy looked down at the contract and then up at Hideo. "No one can escape time," he said in the same calm voice. "It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He picked up the contract and held it before his eyes where it disappeared. "And so it begins." The boy disappeared.

As he was beginning to ponder the boy's words, a female voice called out to him, causing him to jump slightly. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice filled with tension.

A girl with light brown, shoulder-length hair, dressed in a pink sweater and a dark skirt burst into the room, reaching for a handgun holstered on her leg. What was going on? he wondered as he froze, staring at her.

"Takeba, wait!" an older female voice called out.

The female walked into the room near the armed girl. The older one had dark red, long hair and was dressed in a school uniform. She had a self-assured, mature aura around her versus the tense, frightened aura of the armed girl.

As the three stood there staring at each other, the power came back on, Hideo's mp3 player blaring his favorite song once again. He reached down and turned it off. Seriously, what was going on?

Finally, the red head approached him. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she said in a calm, somewhat friendly voice. It seemed as if she was trying to brush off what had almost happened. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo." She gestured at herself. "I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Hideo nodded, studying both girls cautiously.

The brunette glanced at him and then Mitsuru. "...Who's he?"

Misuru gestured at Hideo. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm."

Hideo had the disconcerting feeling there was more to this than that. The nervous look on the younger woman's face just added to that feeling.

"...Is it okay for him to be here?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Mitsuru shrugged. "I guess we'll see..." She turned to Hideo. "This is Yukari Takeba." She gestured at the brunette. "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hey," Yukari greeted hesitantly. She still seemed nervous.

Hideo nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Yukari smiled nervously. "Uh, y-yeah...Nice to meet you too..."

Why was she so nervous? Was it because of what she had almost done? Once again he wondered what was going on.

"It's getting late," Mitsuru drew him out of his thoughts. "So you should get some rest." She gestured toward some stairs at the back of the building. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Yukari started as if Mitsuru's statement had brought her out of her own thoughts. "Oh...I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Hideo nodded and followed the brunette up the stairs and down the second floor hallway to the last door on the right.

"This is it..." Yukari said, gesturing at the door. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall." She sounded much more friendly now. "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

Hideo studied her. She was certainly being a lot nicer now. What had spooked her so? Did it have something to do with those weird coffins? And what was the deal with that kid and the contract?

"What's that contract for?" he finally asked, feeling it was the safest of his many questions.

Yukari looked puzzled. "Huh? ...What contract?" She shifted uncomfortably as he studied her. "Um...Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Hideo stiffened slightly. Did she know about what he saw? Had he really seen what he thought he had? "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, wanting her to come out and say it so he wouldn't feel so crazy.

"You know what I--" she began almost snappishly. "...Nevermind." She sighed. "It seems like you're alright." She glanced back down the hallway. "Well, I better get going..."

Yukari started down the hallway, but stopped, glancing back over her shoulder. "Um...I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

Hideo nodded at her and then entered his room. It was a nice room with three windows along one wall, a desk against that same wall. A tv was tucked in the corner near a full-sized bed. The room also had a sink and a small refrigerator. Hideo smiled. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Shinji leaned back against the bench near the movie theater at Port Island Station and sighed. His headphones blared a metal song into his ears, the music blocking out the peaceful sounds of the fountain behind him. It was nearing three in the morning.

The shadows were getting more and more restless. He had barely been able to protect that last guy in time. The way things were going the number of Apathy Syndrome victims would be doubling soon.

Damn it! He couldn't protect everyone. Takeba needed to get off her dead ass in a hurry and help them out.

"Do you ever sleep?" a soft, male voice asked teasingly from behind him.

Shinji leapt to his feet, his hands slipping to the two daggers sheathed at his back, hidden under his shirt.

"Whoa! Shin, it's me." A grayish white-haired guy stepped out of the shadows, smiling.

Shinji released his grip on his weapons. "Any luck finding people who have the potential?" he asked, dropping back down on the bench.

The young man frowned. "Not yet." He smirked. "Yukari tells me that you snapped at her again today."

"Hmph," Shinji snorted in disgust. "She's wasting our time, Aki. She may have the potential, but she's scared shitless." He looked away. "And do we really want to put her through this?" he added softly.

Aki smirked. "If only she could hear you now."

Shinji glared at him. "Piss off."

Aki grew serious. "You need to take her more seriously," he said, crossing his arms. "She wants to protect people almost as badly as you do. She just needs a catalyst to get her over her fear."

Shinji stared down at the ground, frowning. "Hmph. Just as long as that doesn't get someone killed."

"That's what we're here for."

Shinji looked up at him. He shook his head. He just couldn't be that damn optimistic. Standing, he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Aki called after him.

Shinji stopped. "To see Shinjiro," he shot over his shoulder before walking away.

Behind him, Aki frowned.

**4/7/09**

**Early Morning**

Sunlight filtered into his room, a beam of it hitting him in the face. Hideo opened his eyes, suppressing a groan. First day at his new school. After the events from last night he wished he could have gotten more sleep. Hopefully his first day of school wouldn't be as exciting.

He crawled out of bed and dressed. He was getting ready to reach for his bag when there was a knock at his door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Hideo walked over to the door and opened it. Yukari stepped into his room.

"Good morning," she greeted, smiling. "Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so...Are you ready to go?"

Hideo nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Yukari smiled. "Okay. Then, let's go." She led him back down the stairs to the lobby.

Sitting on one of the couches in the room, watching the news was a dark brown-haired guy. He looked quite a bit older than them. He was dressed like a skater in a layered t-shirt, baggy cargos, and converse sneakers. The top t-shirt was black with the logo for some band called Breaking Benjamin on the front. The undershirt was white and long-sleeved. He had an earring in his left ear and chrome headphones hung around his neck. As his dark eyes hit Hideo, he got the impression that the older guy was sizing him up.

"This the new guy, Takeba?" he asked coldly.

Yukari nodded. "Hideo Kuromori, meet Shinji Kuroyosuke. He lives in the dorm too."

Hideo nodded at him, remaining silent. He wasn't sure what to make of this guy. Shinji was studying him.

"Is it true he may have the potential?" he asked finally.

Yukari's eyes widened. "Shinji-senpai! Shh!" Yukari snapped, glaring at him.

Potential? What was he talking about? Did this have something to do with what happened last night? He opened his mouth to ask when Yukari interjected.

"Don't listen to him," she said, tugging on Hideo's arm. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Hideo studied Shinji a bit longer before he let Yukari drag him out the door. What he saw made him uncomfortable. The older guy was giving him a dark, appraising look.

* * *

Shinji watched as Yukari dragged the new guy out the door. If this guy really did have the potential he could possibly be the catalyst Aki had been talking about. He frowned. Another person who would have to struggle with the burden.

**After School**

Hideo sighed as the bell rang. Compared to last night, school hadn't been nearly as exciting, but he was still tired. He grabbed his bag and stood, getting ready to leave the now bustling classroom. He hadn't even taken a step when a student in a baseball cap approached him. He had a hyper, friendly aura about him.

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" the student asked, grinning.

Hideo studied him for a minute. The guy had a open air about him and he wore his uniform extremely casually. This guy was the complete opposite of the older dormmate that he had just met that morning.

"Who are you?" he asked as nicely as he could. He wasn't sure what to make of this guy.

"Me?" the student asked, pointing at himself. "I'm Junpei Iori." He lifted his hand in a small wave. "Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, 'hey.' ...See what a nice guy I am!"

So he had been a transfer student at one time. He certainly was a confident and talkative guy.

Suddenly, Yukari entered the classroom and approached the two of them. She frowned as she noticed Junpei.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" he greeted, waving at her with his ever-present grin plastered to his face. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Junpei gave her an insulted look. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so," she replied, shaking her head. She looked at Hideo. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

Hideo nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I know."

"Funny, huh?" Yukari replied, studying him.

Junpei frowned, looking annoyed. "Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Suddenly his eyes glinted mischievously. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari's face turned a deep red as she spluttered, "Wh-What are you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried..." She took a deep breath to compose herself. She really got flustered easily. Suddenly she turned to Hideo. " Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about...you know what, did you?"

Hideo shook his head. "Uh uh."

Yukari sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Hideo flinched inwardly. If she didn't want Junpei to think something was going on between them, she had just completely ruined that. Junpei was staring at her in shock.

"W-what?" Yukari asked defensively.

"L-Last night...? Junpei inquired, a grin slowly creeping over his face.

Yukari turned bright red again. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez..." She sighed. "I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team." She turned to go and then stopped, glancing over her shoulder. "But, you better not start any rumors!" She dashed out the door.

Junpei rolled his eyes. "Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid..." He faced Hideo. "But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" He pumped his fist. "Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

**Evening**

Hideo entered the dorm with his bag tucked under his arm. Junpei had insisted on taking him out to eat to welcome him to the town. He had only just got away. He was so tired. The move and the events of the previous night must have really worn him out.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted, smiling at him. "You look pretty tired. You should get some rest."

Hideo nodded and climbed the stairs to his room where he crashed shortly after crawling into bed.

* * *

Aki descended the stairs from the second floor of the dorm. He had just finished his studying and he wanted to go out for some exercise.

Mitsuru was sitting on the couch, reading when he entered the common room. Her beautiful, long red hair hid her face from him. No one else was in the room.

"I'm going out for a bit," he informed her as she looked up from her book.

"...Hm?"

Aki shook his head. "Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." His eyes shown with his excitement.

Mitsuru, on the other hand, frowned. She was always so serious. "...I know," she replied. "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome...I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..." Her eyes got a distant look to them as she glanced at the front door of the dorm.

Aki nodded. "Yeah, right. It has to be _them_. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."His eyes glowed at the prospect of fighting the shadows. Shin had been having all the fun lately. It was his turn now.

"You have a one-track mind..." Mitsuru sighed. "Will you be okay on your own? The chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

Aki chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice."

He walked away. Just before he closed the door he heard Mitsuru sigh again and say, "This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

He frowned. How well he knew that. It just proved how much more important his training was...

* * *

Shin frowned as he descended the stairs. Aki was overly confident. Shin hoped he wouldn't get himself killed.

He walked into the small kitchen/dining room area of the common room, planning on cooking some ramen before he too went out for the night. He was pulling out a package of pork ramen when Mitsuru called out to him.

"Are you just now getting up Shinji?"

Shin groaned. She was using her bossy tone with him. "That would require me to actually be sleeping, right?" he sneered.

"Were you studying, then?" she asked, coming to stand next to the divider between the two rooms.

"Sure," he replied disinterestedly, filling a pan with water and putting it on the stove. He faced her, meeting her dark eyes. "Don't worry about Aki. I'll keep an eye on him while I'm out tonight."

Mitsuru frowned, but nodded. She studied him for a moment as he turned his back on her to put the noodles in the boiling water. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Shin froze. "I'm fine," he replied coolly, pouring the noodles into a bowl and carrying it over to the table. He ignored her concerned look. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

She opened her mouth to speak, but he glared at her and she shut it, her own glare meeting his. He began eating his noodles, ignoring the fact that she was staring at him angrily. When he was finished, he put his bowl in the sink and walked past Mitsuru to head for the door.

"Just promise me one thing," Mitsuru called after him as he neared the dorm entrance.

He stopped, but kept his back to her.

"Promise me you..."


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

**Chapter 2 It Begins**

**4/8/09**

**Early Morning**

Yukari yawned as she descended the dorm stairs to the lobby. She planned on grabbing some breakfast before heading off to school. She frowned as she entered the dining room portion of the lobby. Sleeping on the couch was Shinji. She sighed in irritation. Why couldn't he sleep in his own room?

She opened a cabinet door, pulling out a box of corn flakes, a bowl, and a spoon. She poured herself some cereal, splashing milk on it before she sat down at the dining room table.

A moan coming from the living area drew her attention off her breakfast. Shinji was struggling in his sleep. Yukari's expression softened.

"Nami..." Shinji groaned, the sorrow in his voice filling Yukari with sympathy for the older guy for once. She stood and walked back over to the little kitchen portion of the dining area where she began the process of brewing coffee. Soon the scent of the strong drink started to fill the dining room. She wondered if it would be strong enough to wake him gently.

"No..." another moan came from the living area.

Yukari wondered what the best way to wake him would be. He was violent enough to attack her if she tried to shake him. The coffee was almost done. Shinji's struggling was starting to get more violent. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked into the living area.

"Shinji-senpai," she called out softly as she approached the couch.

He didn't respond. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his hands clenched.

Keeping her distance, she called his name again a bit louder.

Still no response.

Gritting her teeth in anticipation of him lashing out at her, she gently touched his shoulder, calling his name again. His eyes snapped open, causing her to jump backwards, squeaking in shock. He didn't lash out, though. He just sat up.

"What is it, Takeba?" He sounded exhausted.

Yukari tried to give him a kind smile. "You were having a nightmare..."

Shinji didn't respond. He just brushed his face with his hand as if to wipe away his exhaustion.

"Hang on!" Yukari said. "I made some coffee."

Shinji looked up at her, studying her. It made her uncomfortable.

Yukari rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug, pouring him a cup of coffee. She grabbed her half-eaten bowl of cereal as she walked back out to the living room. He accepted the mug from her wordlessly. She studied him as she finished her bowl of cereal. His eyes had a deadened look to them. Who was Nami and what had he been dreaming?

Suddenly he flipped the news on. The report was on something stupid like platypuses or something. Yukari tuned it out as she finished her cereal. Shinji was leaning back against the couch sipping his coffee. It was obvious he wasn't watching the news either. His eyes had a distant look.

"Are you going to school today?" Yukari asked, trying to keep things pleasant.

His eyes slowly came back to focus. He looked at her, frowning. "Not today," he replied darkly, giving her a forbidding look that warned her not to lecture him.

She frowned. Even she knew better than to lecture him after what she had just witnessed. He set his coffee cup down and stood, heading towards the door. She fought the urge to ask him where he was going.

He stopped before going through the door. "Thanks, Takeba," he said softly, leaving.

Yukari stared after him for a moment, frowning. For some reason she felt worried about him. She never had before. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. She shook her head, walking back to the kitchen area to deposit her bowl and his mug in the sink. She was getting ready to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Takeba, have you seen Shinji?"

It was Mitsuru. Yukari turned to face her. "He just left." She frowned. "He was having a nightmare when I came in."

Mitsuru glanced at her sharply, but remained silent. She almost looked worried.

"Mitsuru-senpai, who's Nami?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed. "Where'd you hear that name?"

Yukari sighed. "Shinji-senpai said it in his sleep." She lowered her head. "Did something happen to her?"

Mitsuru glanced at the door Shinji had just left through. "It's not for me to tell you," she said quietly. "You should ask Shinji."

Yukari's eyes widened. "And get my head bit off? No thanks."

Mitsuru smiled. "He might be willing to tell you today..." she replied cryptically. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Yukari stared at her back for a moment and then followed.

**Afternoon**

Shin stood alone at Naganaki Shrine. The grounds were peaceful and quiet. It had happened here--the first step down the path he currently walked. The first mistake. His catalyst.

He drew one of his tantos, slicing his left palm with it. He clenched his hand until his blood started to drip to the ground. "Nami," he said softly. "I swear I will end the Dark Hour. There will be no more victims."

Footsteps caused him to quickly sheath his weapon.

"It's been three years, huh?"

Shin turned to see a young man wearing a red pea coat and a black beanie with a metal plate...

**Evening**

Hideo stepped into the dorm, glancing around. Yukari was sitting on one of the couches talking to an older man dressed in a casual suit. Shinji was sitting on the other couch at the end furthest from the two, reading a book.

"Oh, he's back," Yukari exclaimed when she noticed Hideo.

The older gentleman looked up. "So, this is our new guest..." He had an overly friendly manner about him that bothered Hideo.

Yukari and him stood.

"Good evening," the man greeted. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the board." He chuckled. "'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." He gestured at the couch. "Please, have a seat."

Hideo walked over to the couch, sitting next to Yukari and wondering what this man wanted with him.

Ikutsuki smiled. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Hideo stared at him for a moment. He had several questions he would like to ask, most of which he planned on keeping to himself. He decided to ask his first question upon seeing the man despite the fact that it could be rude. "Why are you here?" he asked as politely as possible.

Ikutsuki chuckled. "To welcome you, of course." He paused. "Well, to be honest, I do have other business here." He looked at Yukari. "Speaking of which...where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs," Yukari replied, glancing at the stairs.

Ikutsuki nodded. "As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello..."

Hideo thought he heard a sigh of irritation from Shinji's direction. The chairman didn't seem to notice. "Is there anything else?" he asked patiently.

Hideo frowned. He wanted to know what was really going on, but he doubted he was going to get an honest answer. "Who else lives here?" he asked instead.

"There are only five students in this dorm: you, Yukari here," he gestured at her, "Mitsuru," he gestured at Shinji, "Shinji, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Any other questions?"

Hideo studied the chairman for a moment. "No, I'm good."

Ikutsuki smiled. "Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." The chairman stood. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' ...Please forgive the bad pun." He chuckled, walking out of the room.

Hideo frowned. What was with this guy?

Yukari winced. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Hideo nodded, heading up to bed. What was going on?

* * *

"He suspects something," Shinji said once Hideo had left the room.

Yukari frowned. "No thanks to you!"

Shinji glared at her. "Like hell! I'm not the one who tried to draw a gun on him."

"What did you expect me to do?" Yukari snapped, stomping her foot. "He came walking in during the Dark Hour!"

Shinji studied her, making her feel uncomfortable. "What!" she snapped when she couldn't take it anymore.

"He has the potential." It was a statement not a question. "You can quit now if you want to." He said this softly which took Yukari completely by surprise. She had been preparing to snap back at him, but his tone threw her off.

"I'm not quitting," she replied firmly.

He stood, facing her. He drew a small handgun that resembled a .45 and touched the barrel to his temple. "Then learn to use your evoker," he said, holstering the gun and turning away.

Yukari hesitated for a moment. "Shinji-senpai," she called out.

He stopped, but didn't face her.

"Who's Nami?" she asked almost timidly.

Shinji stiffened. There was a long silence. "My girlfriend," he replied when Yukari had almost given up on getting a response. "She's dead," he added coldly, leaving the dorm.

Yukari stared after him in shock. She lowered her head. "Shinji-senpai..."

**Late Night**

Shin sat down on the same bench from the other night. He turned his music up so that it blared out of his chrome headphones. Breaking Benjamin was usually a good band to listen to while fighting shadows. He leaned his head back against the bench. Any minute now.

* * *

Mitsuru and Yukari sat in the control room studying the sleeping form of Hideo displayed on the monitor. Yukari felt bad about doing it. They were spying on him and deceiving him. He had no idea that at that very moment his dorm mates were trying to see if they could use him.

"Working hard?" Ikutsuki asked as he entered the room. "How's he doing?"

Yukari and Mitsuru stood.

"He went to bed a little while ago," Mitsuru replied, gesturing at the monitor. "He's asleep now." She studied Ikutsuki. "Mr. Chairman, do you think he's...?"

Ikutsuki crossed his arms. "Well, let's wait and see for now...The Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

The lights flickered out around Shin. Everything turned off except his mp3 player. His eyes snapped open. It was time. He stood, drawing his tantos, a dark smile crossing his face.

"Topless" was blaring in his ears as the shadows started to appear. He cut through the piddly ones, searching for anyone who hadn't turned into a coffin. A scream drew his attention to the alleyway where the punks usually hung out.

* * *

Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki studied the monitor. The Dark Hour had begun and yet...

"Hmm...He's still sleeping," the chairman exclaimed pensively. "The Dark Hour occurs ever day at twelve midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Yukari stared at Hideo. "Then, he must be..."

Ikutsuki nodded. "As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must. ...If he didn't, they would've preyed on him by now."

Yukari shuddered. "Scary."

* * *

Shin ran for the alleyway, cutting through any shadows that got in his way. Jumping down the stairs that led to the alley, he watched in horror as a male student grabbed his head, screaming. Black fluid oozed from his eyes, ears, and mouth before he collapsed.

Shit! He was too late. A larger shadow than he usually fought seeped out of the ground. Shin slipped into a fighting stance. He didn't need to use his evoker for this.

Ikutsuki stood. "In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days."

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, sir."

Yukari frowned. "I feel kinda bad, though, spying on him like this..."

* * *

Damn it! This thing was tougher than he had thought. He leapt backwards as it clawed out at him. He reached for his evoker. A female scream filled his head. Shit! He put the barrel of the evoker to his temple, but he had hesitated too long. The shadow backhanded him, knocking him back hard against the wall of the alleyway. His head cracked against the brick. Everything went black.

* * *

_Hideo approached a mysterious, mystical looking door. The portal opened as he approached, revealing a huge blue room. The back wall was made of a brass grate that light passed by, giving the room the appearance of a giant moving elevator. A large clock hung on the back wall, its multiple hands continuously spinning. _

_Hideo sat down in a chair whose back looked like a harp. Sitting in front of him was a creepy little man with a long nose and a strange-looking woman with yellow eyes. _

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man," the man with the long nose greeted in a kind, friendly voice. "My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He gestured at the woman next to him. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."_

_Elizabeth smiled at him. "Pleased to meet you." She had a creepy voice with an odd accent. He smiled back at her nervously._

_"This place exists between dream and reality," Igor explained, "mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest." He waved his hand and the red notebook containing the contract Hideo had signed when he entered the dorm appeared on the table between them. _

_"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." Igor explained, "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." He lifted a finger. "I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."_

_Hideo studied the old man for a moment. "Is this dream?" he couldn't help but ask. Was this his mind's attempt at explaining the events of that weird night?_

_Igor smiled. "Precisely... You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later."_

_Igor waved his hand again and a key appeared before Hideo's eyes, floating above the table. "Hold on to this..."_

_Hideo accepted the key, pocketing it._

_"'Til we meet again..." Igor nodded. _

_Everything faded..._

**Late Night**

"You both are fools," a cold female voice was the first thing Shin heard as consciousness began to return. "You could have both been killed, Akihiko!"

Aki sighed. "Would you have us let people die?"

"What good would you have done them if you would've been killed?" Mitsuru demanded, crossing her arms.

Shin opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in the dorm. The back of his head hurt like hell. Mitsuru and Aki were confronting each other across the coffee table.

"We take that chance every time we fight," Shin responded softly, drawing the two's attention to him. He sat up, wincing as his head protested.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Mitsuru said almost gently.

"No," Shin replied firmly. "I'm fine. I don't have a concussion. I just need a painkiller and a bandage and I'll be fine."

Mitsuru opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again at a look from Shin. "Fine," she snapped. "But you're staying here tomorrow night."

Shin stood. "You can't stop me," he replied calmly, turning to walk away.

"Kuroyosuke!" Mitsuru snapped.

Shin faced her. "Don't take that tone with me. It will get you nowhere, Kirijo!"

Mitsuru's face turned an ugly red. Despite that, she hesitated before saying, "You think Nami wants this?"

Shin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I wouldn't know as she's dead," he replied in a deadly low voice, storming away.

Mitsuru sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 Persona

**Chapter 3 Persona**

**4/9/09**

**Evening**

Yukari stepped into the dorm lobby and looked around. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinji were sitting around the coffee table watching the news. Mitsuru had a book in her hand and for some reason she was glaring at Shinji and Akihiko.

Yukari gasped. Shinji had a bandage wrapped around his head. "What happened?" she asked, drawing their attention to her.

Mitsuru angrily opened her mouth to reply, but Shinji cut her off. "I'm out of here," he said, sounding annoyed. He walked towards the front door.

"Shinji!" Mitsuru snapped, jumping to her feet.

He ignored her and left. Yukari shifted uncomfortably. What had she just walked in on?

"It's nothing, Yukari," Akihiko sighed.

Yukari knew better, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what had angered Mitsuru so much. The red head was still glaring at the door Shinji had left through.

"Where's Hideo?" Yukari asked to fill the awkward silence.

Mitsuru pulled her gaze away from the door and her expression softened somewhat. "He's in his room," she replied. "He said he was tired."

Yukari nodded. "I understand how he feels." She stifled a yawn. "It's tough moving to a new school."

"Hmm," Mitsuru responded.

Yukari turned to the stairs. "Well, I'm going to head off to my room. Good night senpai."

* * *

Aki watched Yukari make her way up the stairs. "Do you think she'll ever get over her fear?" he asked, frowning.

Mitsuru followed his gaze. "In time," she replied.

Aki shook his head. "Problem is, we don't have time."

"Which is exactly why you and Shinji don't need to get yourselves killed," the red head snapped calmly.

Aki's eyes darkened. "Do you honestly think Shin is going to let himself die without fulfilling his promise?"

Mitsuru's expression softened.

Aki stood. "I'm going out." He smiled. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Just be careful," Mitsuru urged softly.

He nodded and left.

**Dark Hour**

Yukari frowned as she sat in the control room with Mitsuru spying on Hideo once again.

"How is he?" Ikutsuki asked as he entered the room.

Mitsuru glanced at him. "The same as last night."

Ikutsuki brought his hand to his chin. "Hmm...very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first...memory loss...disorientation...But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari shook her head. "But...we're treating him like a guinea pig," she protested. She hated the cold, scientific way the two studied Hideo. He was a person after all.

Ikutsuki lifted his hand in a calming gesture. "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members."

_Especially since you can't even use your evoker,_ Yukari couldn't help but imagine Shinji saying. She clenched her teeth in anger.

The chairman was going on, "I heard he's your classmate...wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

Yukari sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But, still..."

* * *

Filled with exhilaration, Aki fought his way through a cluster of shadows at the Port Island Station. He dodged his way around the transmogrified people to the center plaza. Lying on the concrete wall of one of the flowered dividers was Shin. Aki approached him hesitantly, afraid of what he might see. Had his earlier words to Mitsuru been false.

"Shin!" he called out as he approached, fear tightening his voice.

Shin slowly sat up, brushing his hand across his face. He tensed as he looked around.

"Damn it, man! Don't scare me like that," Aki snapped in relief.

Shin shook his head. He still looked groggy. "Shit," he swore softly, bringing his hand up to his head. "How much of the Dark Hour have I missed?

Aki stared at him in shock. "How could you sleep during the Dark Hour?"

Shin frowned, drawing his tantos. He remained silent.

Aki studied him. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked a little haggard. "When was the last time you slept?"

Shin shrugged. "Don't know," he replied disinterestedly. He started to walk away.

"Shin, wait!" Aki called after him. "I'm coming with you."

Shin stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Aki. "I don't need a babysitter." He cut through a shadow that was sneaking up on him and then turned away.

Aki sighed. He was getting ready to follow his stubborn friend anyways when the ground suddenly shook. Shin froze a ways ahead of him.

"What the fuck is that?" Aki heard Shin breathe as a massive shadow crawled down the station steps towards them.

"That thing is huge!" Aki exclaimed, reaching for his evoker. "Think we can take him, Shin?"

Shin drew his own evoker. "Hell yeah," he replied.

* * *

Yukari sighed. This observation job was starting to wear on her. She felt horrible about it and it meant she got very little sleep. She frowned. Shinji would ask her why she had even bothered to join them. She sighed again. What would he know? He never went to school. He could sleep whenever he wanted to. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Where is that jerk anyway?" she found herself asking aloud.

Ikutsuki looked at her, puzzled. Mitsuru frowned, seeming to know who she was referring to. "Probably doing something stupid," she replied waspishly.

* * *

Shit! This thing was tough. Shin leapt backwards as the giant shadow lashed out at him again. "You still alive?" he called out to Aki.

"Hell yeah," Aki replied, pointing his evoker to his temple.

Suddenly the shadow twitched and part of its mass shot out in three separate blade-like appendages. They were headed straight for Aki, who didn't see them.

"Aki!" he called out, rushing over to his friend and coming to stand between him and the blades. The first one pierced his left shoulder, the second his left thigh, and the last his stomach. He gagged as blood filled his mouth. It streamed down his chin as the shadow lifted him off his feet and tossed him away. He was dimly aware of Aki calling out his name before he hit the ground where he fought to remain conscious. He could barely breathe through the pain.

"Shin!" he heard Aki call out to him. He sensed someone running up behind him. It was getting harder to stay awake. A hand grabbed him, pulling him onto his back.

"Stay with me," Aki urged as he held Shin's head up, pouring something down his throat. Shin choked on it, but managed to get some of it down. Warmth filled him and he felt some of his strength return. He was getting ready to sit up when a black mass slammed into Aki, smashing him up against one of the columns in the plaza.

"Damn you!" Shin growled, drawing his evoker.

"Shin, no!" Aki called out to him.

But it was too late...

* * *

Yukari crossed her arms. The two of them were supposed to have checked in a while ago. "Where are they?" she snapped. "Next time _they_ can do observation."

_You gonna go out and fight?_ she couldn't help but imagine Shinji replying. That just made her even more mad. Mitsuru smiled at her knowingly which also didn't help.

"I'm a little worried, too, Mitsuru," Ikutsuki admitted, frowning. "They were supposed to report to us by now."

As if in reply, there came a beep from the panel in front of them. Mitsuru pushed a button on the panel. "Command room. ...Is that you, Akihiko?"

"You're not going to believe this...!" Akihiko's voice came through the transceiver. He sounded out of breath. "This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing us...Shin's badly hurt..."

Mitsuru frowned, looking worried. "How badly?"

"I won't be skating for a while," Shinji's voice responded, tight with pain. He began coughing violently.

"Hang in there, Shin," Aki said softly, grunting as if he was shifting a heavy weight. "I wanted to let you guys know. We're almost there."

Yukari gasped, staring at the panel in shock. "Does that mean...they're bringing that thing here!"

Mitsuru leapt to her feet. "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

Ikutsuki stood. "...R-Right! Be careful!"

Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby. The door slammed open and Akihiko came in half-dragging Shinji beside him. The two slumped to the floor. Shinji was covered in blood.

"Akihiko! Shinji!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

The three of them rushed over to the two of them.

"Senpai!" Yukari called out as they approached.

"I'm alright," Akihiko replied, gripping his ribs. "Shin..."

Yukari looked over at him. His breathing was labored and his clothes were soaked in blood. He frowned when he saw her studying him.

"No time," he gasped, blood trickling down his chin. "It's almost here."

"It's one of them?" Ikutsuki asked.

Shinji groaned in pain, closing his eyes, unable to reply.

Akihiko nodded. "Yes, but not an ordinary one--"

Suddenly the floor shook violently.

"Ahh!" Yukari cried out in shock. "What the...? ...You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru pulled out her evoker. "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake him up! Then, escape out the back."

Yukari glanced between the three of them. Shinji was forcing himself to stand. "But, what about you three?"

"We'll stop it here," Mitsuru replied. She glanced at Shinji who nodded weakly. She looked at Akihiko. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

Akihiko glared at her. "Like I had a choice!" He looked at Yukari. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

She hesitated one more second, meeting Shinji's eyes. How was he going to survive another battle with that thing?

"Go," he snapped, his eyes flashing. He pushed himself away from the wall and limped over to the door.

Yukari nodded and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Aki frowned as Shin opened the door. How were just the three of them going to stop that thing? Shin barely had the strength to stand let alone fight and he was finding it harder to breathe.

"Let's go, Aki," Shin gasped as he passed through the door, drawing his evoker.

Aki nodded.

"Just don't cast Mudo on it," Mitsuru advised. "It'll just make it mad."

Aki couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Shin glared at him. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?" he snapped and then began coughing again.

"Save your strength," Mitsuru ordered. "It's coming."

* * *

Yukari led Hideo down the flight of stairs, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Alright, we should be safe now," she said as they reached the back door.

She jumped as Mitsuru's voice came out of her cell phone. "Takeba, do you read me!"

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" Yukari replied. She sighed in relief. Her friends were still alive.

"Be careful!" Mitsuru warned. "There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko and Shinji saw!"

"What!" Yukari exclaimed. She jumped as there was a boom and the back door shuddered. She gasped. "Let's pull back!"

Hideo nodded and followed her back up the stairs. What was going on?

"What are we going to do?" Yukari wondered, her fear nearly suffocating her. "They're downstairs! Do we have any choice but to go further up?"

She led them up another floor and another until they reached the fourth floor. She hoped the others were okay. The floor shook and something broke downstairs.

"It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!" She led Hideo up to the roof entrance. "O-Oh yeah! If we go out through here--!"

The two burst through the door onto the roof, Yukari locking the door behind her. She sighed.

"I think we're okay for now..."

The ground shook. Yukari gasped in shock. It couldn't possibly get to them from the roof could it? A noise behind her caused her and Hideo to spin around.

"What!" she gasped as a mask was lifted over the edge of the roof and the shadow pulled itself onto the roof. Drawing several blades, it began crawling towards them. Yukari stepped in front of Hideo protectively.

"Those monsters..." she forced herself to explain calmly. "We call them shadows." She pulled out her gun-shaped evoker and pressed it against her forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to force herself to pull the trigger, but she couldn't. She kept picturing her brains bursting out of the back of her head. She tried twice until one of the shadow's blades collided with the evoker, knocking it out of her hands and knocking her to the ground.

The gun landed at Hideo's feet. He stared down at it and then up at the shadow. Would he do it?

* * *

Shin leaned weakly back against the wall of the control room. It had taken both Mitsuru and Aki to get him up the stairs. He closed his eyes wearily. He didn't know if he was going to survive this. He could feel his blood seeping into his clothes as he sat there, his strength draining with it. There wasn't much pain anymore...

"There!" Aki's voice drew him back to the room.

One of the monitors showed Yukari and Hideo on the roof. Yukari was on the ground, her evoker resting at Hideo's feet. Was this it?

"Wait," Ikutsuki called out as Mitsuru and Aki rushed for the door.

The two turned to watch the monitor. Hideo lifted the evoker in his hand and pressed its barrel to his temple. He hesitated for a moment and then smiled darkly.

"Per-son-a," he breathed before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Aki frowned as beads of energy streamed around Hideo and his persona appeared above him. It resembled a doll with a giant harp on its back. So he did have the potential. Aki glanced back at Shin who was also frowning.

"As we suspected," Mitsuru muttered beside Aki.

Suddenly Hideo's persona began to convulse as Hideo grabbed his head. Another persona ripped out of the previous one. This one looked much more evil. It was larger and darker. Coffin-shaped objects spanned out behind it. It held a long katana in its right hand. The dark persona leapt into the air, deflecting one of the giant shadow's blades and then crushing part of the shadow in it's hand. It then sliced the huge shadow's mask in half, cutting off one of its arms as well. Yukari gasped in horror as it flopped around on the ground.

Aki watched, shocked, as Hideo's darker persona gasped for breath as it gripped another piece of the shadow in its gloved hand, crushing it. The shadow dissolved and the dark persona floated back into the air and reverted to the original one.

Beside Aki, Mitsuru gasped.

"What on earth is that!" he exclaimed. Never had he witnessed a second persona coming from the original. What had happened? He glanced back at Shin. His friend was watching the monitor with narrowed eyes. Aki looked back to see two smaller shadows approach Hideo. The young man took care of them with no problem using his persona. He seemed natural at it.

After the two shadows had been defeated, however, Hideo collapsed to his knees and then passed out. Yukari rushed to his side.

"Catalyst," a low voice spoke from behind Aki. He turned to see Shin pass out as the lights flickered back on.

"Shin!" Aki called out, racing towards his friend. Mitsuru followed close behind.

Kneeling down next to Shin, Aki shook him. "Shin!"

"Akihiko, move over," Mitsuru ordered. Kneeling down, she checked Shin's pulse. She frowned. Aki's throat clenched. "He has no pulse and he's not breathing," she told him calmly, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Can't you do something?" Aki snapped. Shin couldn't die. He hadn't fulfilled his promise to Nami yet.

"Calm down, Akihiko." She looked at Ikutsuki. "Mr. Chairman, can you please call for an ambulance?" She looked back at Aki. "Akihiko, go check on Hideo." Her eyes softened some. "I'll take care of Shinji."

Aki hesitated for a moment and then nodded, rushing out the door.

* * *

Yukari stared down at Hideo's prone form. She had really blown it. She was supposed to have protected him and he had ended up protecting her.

_You can't even use your evoker, yet._

_Then learn how to use your evoker._

She squeezed her eyes shut. This was all her fault. People were going to get hurt if she didn't get over her fear soon. As much as she hated to admit it, Shinji was right. She opened her eyes, a new resolution shining in them. She picked up her dropped evoker and holstered it.

She jumped as a voice called out to her, "Yukari, how's Hideo?"

Yukari turned to see Akihiko approaching her.

"He's just unconscious," she replied.

Akihiko sighed. "Ikutsuki-san is calling an ambulance. It should be here soon."

Yukari gave him a weak smile. "Good. Are you okay?"

Akihiko nodded. "Just some broken ribs." His expression darkened and he seemed to hesitate. "Shin..."

Yukari's head snapped up. "What about Shinji-senpai?"

Akihiko looked away, frowning. "His heart stopped beating..."

"What!" Yukari gasped. Sure, Shinji was a jerk, but he couldn't die...

"Mitsuru's doing what she can," Akihiko added. He still looked worried.

Shinji... She frowned. If he survived this she was going to kill him.

Suddenly sirens blared through the night. Yukari sighed in relief. Hideo and Shinji were going to be okay. They had to be.

* * *

Two ambulances had pulled up to the dorm--one for Hideo and one for Shin. Yukari had insisted on riding in the one with Hideo. She seemed to feel responsible for what had happened to the young man. Aki and Mitsuru were riding with Shin. Aki frowned down at his friend. He had said "catalyst" before he had passed out. Had the incident on the roof served as Yukari's catalyst?

Aki glanced at Mitsuru. She looked more worried than he had ever seen her. She held Shin's hand in hers. It was the most vulnerable he had seen her in a while.

Shin lay on the gurney looking half dead. His face was extremely pale. In addition to the bandage he already had wrapped around his head, he had three extra ones--one around his waist, thigh, and shoulder. His breathing was labored despite the oxygen mask they had put on him. But at least he was breathing. Mitsuru had saved him.

The EMT guys had told them that Shin was quite lucky. None of the blades had pierced any vital organs. He was mostly suffering from blood loss. If they could get him to the hospital in time he would be fine.

Aki sighed, leaning his head back. One of the EMT guys had taped his ribs. He would need a checkup once they got to the hospital, but he wouldn't have to stay over night.

He lowered his head. "He was protecting me," he said softly.

Mitsuru looked up at him. "It's not your fault."

Aki shook his head. If he'd have just been faster...

"We're almost there," the ambulance driver called back to them. "Your friend is going to be fine."

Aki sighed. He hoped so.

* * *

"We're almost to the hospital," the first ambulance driver informed Yukari.

She squeezed Hideo's hand. "Almost there," she murmured. "Hang in there."

Yukari was encouraged by the fact that Hideo didn't look that bad, though she was still worried. He was a little pale, but otherwise he just looked like he was sleeping. Shinji, on the other hand, had looked terrible. She had seen the EMTs rush him out of the dorm as Hideo was carried down. She was going to have to try harder from now on. People's lives were at stake. She couldn't afford to give into her fear.

"We're there."

Yukari looked up to see the hospital. Everything was going to be all right. It had to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The scene where Aki finds Shin lying on the barrier up to them reaching the dorm after being chased by the massive shadow was the scene that inspired this story. I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it so far. I know it's a bit rough, kind of like Shin, but it gets better as it goes on. Things are going to start to get more interesting as Shin's character develops. Please let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know: I am an Akihiko/Mitsuru fan. I promise. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Revelations**

**4/12/09**

**Afternoon**

Yukari walked into Shinji's room. She wanted to check on him before she sat down with Hideo for the rest of the day. For once Mitsuru wasn't sitting in there. The red head had spent the last several days when she wasn't at school, planted in a chair at Shinji's bedside. It had been rough there for a while, but it finally was starting to look like their teammate was going to be okay.

Mitsuru had promised that she would stop by the hospital that evening after she had taken care of a few things. As if in her place, Yukari sat down next to Shinji's bed. She looked over at him. He no longer had to wear the oxygen mask, which had been a great relief to them. It was the first sign that he was going to be okay. He still looked pale, though.

She sighed. Akihiko had told her what had happened.

"You were right, you know," she told Shinji's still form. "I'm a coward." She lowered her head. "I couldn't protect anyone." Yukari looked up. "But not anymore. I'm not going to let anyone else suffer because of my fear." She clenched her fist. "So you better wake up so I can prove it to you." She stood and left the room.

**Evening**

Aki sat in the chair at Shin's bedside. Mitsuru was at the nurse's station getting an update on their friend's status.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He clenched his fist. "If I'd have been faster this wouldn't have happened."

Suddenly Shin moaned and the heart monitor on the other side of the bed began to beep. Sweat drenched Shin's face as he began to shake uncontrollably.

Aki ran for the door to the room. "Help!" he yelled down the hallway.

Shortly after that, Mitsuru and a nurse came running.

"What's going on?" both of them asked at the same time.

Aki shook his head as he led them into the room. "I don't know," he replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

Shin was still shaking. His eyes were open now, though. He stared up at Mirsuru almost pleadingly. Aki frowned. What was going on?

"You're suffering from the DTs, aren't you?" Mitsuru asked Shin. She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were still taking that?"

Aki and the nurse stared at her in shock. Shin didn't reply. He appeared to be fighting to calm his shaking. His jaw was clenched as he continued to stare at Mitsuru as if trying to keep Aki and the nurse out of their conversation.

Mitsuru pulled out a small, silver case. "You're lucky I suspected something," she said, opening the case to reveal a set of syringes. She held it out to the nurse. "He'll be fine if you give this to him," she explained. "He takes it as a sleep aid."

The nurse frowned, but accepted the medicine. Aki knew Mitsuru's family owned the hospital, but he was still a little surprised the nurse didn't protest. Perhaps Shin's special circumstances were recorded in his chart. Wordlessly, the nurse pulled Shin's left arm out from under the covers and gasped. Aki stared in shock. A series of track marks traced their way up and down his arm.

Shaking her head, the nurse injected the drug into Shin. The shaking stopped almost instantly. Shin sighed, closing his eyes. His breathing calmed. The nurse confirmed that he was alright and then left. It was almost as if she suspected the fight that was about to begin.

"What the hell Shin?" Aki snapped at him.

Shin didn't reply. He just looked away.

"You think Nami would want you to be taking this stuff?" Aki asked, glaring down at him.

Shin's head snapped back to face Aki, his eyes flashing. "Nami's dead because I didn't take it sooner," he growled.

Aki sighed. "So it _is_ a persona-supressing drug." He shook his head. "That stuff could kill you. The side-effects..."

"Will kill me," Shin admitted. "But never again will I kill the person I'm trying to protect."

Aki opened his mouth to protest, but Mitsuru stopped him.

"Let it go, Akihiko" she said softly, sighing.

Aki studied her for moment. She had an almost sad, resigned look on her face. He had never seen that expression on her face before. He sighed. He had suspected this-that Shin was taking a drug, but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Don't worry," Shin said, a dark, sardonic tone to his voice. "I won't die until the Dark Hour is destroyed."

Aki glared at him and then stormed out of the room. If Shin hadn't been lying in a hospital bed, Aki would have punched him. Why couldn't he let go of the past?

* * *

Shin watched Aki storm out of the room, frowning. He hadn't wanted his friend to find out. It was bad enough Mitsuru knew.

"Why didn't you tell me, Shinji?" Mitsuru asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Shin looked away. "I didn't want to worry you."

Mitsuru's eyes flashed. "Instead, you nearly died on me!"

Shin sighed. He was too tired for this shit. The drug was starting to take effect.

Mitsuru sat down in the chair by the bed. "Anything else you're keeping from me?"

Shin felt his eyelids droop. He couldn't concentrate. He heard Mitsuru sigh before he drifted off to sleep.

**4/13/09**

**Morning**

Shin slowly opened his eyes. He was starting to feel better. He glanced around the room. He was in a private hospital room. Curtains were drawn over a large window to his left. The door to the room was to his right. To the right of his bed was an IV stand and a heart monitor. Nothing he wasn't used to. Sitting in a chair at his bedside was Mitsuru. She was asleep, holding his hand.

An expression none of the others would ever see crossed Shin's face. He gently reached over to touch Mitsuru's hair. She didn't stir as he brushed her hair back from her face. _I told you not to get attached to me_, he told her silently.

Mitsuru slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

Shin smirked. "How am I supposed to know? I don't even know what day it is?"

Mitsuru's head snapped up. "I'm late for school!" She looked down at her watch to confirm her fear. She was in the process of standing when Shin grabbed her arm.

"They'll live without you for one day," he said, gently pulling her back to the chair. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her wtih a question. "What day is it?"

Mitsuru sighed, hesitantly relaxing. "It's the thirteenth, a Monday and I really should be going to school."

Shin didn't let go of her arm. "How are the others?"

Mitsuru finally turned to face him, seemingly giving up on running out the door. "They're okay. Kuromori is still unconcious, but they said he should be fine. They said it's exhaustion."

Shin nodded, frowning. Hideo's awakening had been unusual. He wondered what it meant.

"How are you feeling?" Mitsuru asked, studying him.

Shin shook his head. "Like I have several holes in me." He winced. Now that his mind had been brought to it, his shoulder, stomach, and leg hurt like hell.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Mitsuru asked, looking worried.

Shin frowned. "Just the over the counter stuff. My system has enough shit in it."

Mitsuru moved to stand. Shin grabbed her wrist again, studying her. She looked exhausted. "You haven't been sleeping," he said, forstalling her leaving the room.

Mitsuru sighed. "I don't want to hear that from you."

Shin shook his head. "Rest," he said, sliding over on the bed some to make room for her. He grunted in pain. Just that slight movement caused searing pain to course through his body.

Mitsuru stared down at him, in concern. He met her gaze calmly and stubbornly. "Shinji, I have too much to do."

"It can wait," he replied. "Where would SEES be if you collapse from exhaustion?"

Mitsuru sighed. He knew she couldn't argue against the same logic she had thrown at Aki and him the other night.

"Fine," she said. "But let me get your painkiller first."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

It didn't take her long. She quickly returned with a glass of water and a cup of pills. Shin accepted both from her, swallowing the pills in one gulp. Mitsuru crawled into the bed next to him. He laborously rolled onto his right side so she could lean back against him. Wincing in pain, he forced himself to wrap his wounded arm around her waist. It had been a while since they had done this.

Mitsuru sighed. "What if he never wakes up?" It seemed this was her biggest fear.

Shin gently stroked her stomach. "He'll be okay," he said softly. "There's something special about him."

"I hope you're right..."

**After School**

Yukari sat in Hideo's room, looking at the young man in concern. He still hadn't awoken. What if he never woke up? What if her weakness had killed someone?

She sighed. "Please wake up," she pleaded. "Shinji-senpai's awake now. You saved us all."

There was no response from Hideo. Yukari sighed again. "There's so much I need to tell you. Please wake up."

Still no response. Yukari lowered her head. "I'm going to check on Shinji-senpai. I'll be right back."

She stood and left the room. Walking a ways down the hall she entered another room. The sight inside made her stop in her tracks. Lying on the bed were Shinji and Mitsuru. Shinji was holding her. Both were asleep.

Her jaw dropped. She would have never expected it. Footsteps drew her attention to the door. Standing in the doorway was Akihiko. He took in the scene with narrowed eyes then sighed and walked out. Yukari followed him.

"How's Hideo?" Akihiko asked as she stepped out of the room. Was he avoiding discussing what they had walked in on?

"He's still asleep," Yukari replied, sighing. "Do you think he's going to be okay, Akihiko-senpai?"

Akihiko frowned. "There's something special about him." He shook his head. "He probably just needs rest after his ordeal."

Yukari hesitated and then asked, "A-Are Shinji-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai...together?"

Akihiko frowned again. "I guess you could say that," he replied, looking at the door to Shinji's room darkly. "They've been 'together' for a little over two years now." He smirked. "I know it's surprising."

Yukari nodded. She hadn't known Shinji was capable of falling in love with anyone. He seemed too angry all the time. She never would have expected to see him holding anyone so gently. And putting that aside, she couldn't believe that Mitsuru would hook up with Shinji of all people-Akihiko seemed more her type. There must have been a lot of things she didn't know about the two of them. There had to be a story behind them.

"Come on," Akihiko brought her out of her thoughts. "Let's let them rest." He smiled. "I'm surprised Shin convinced Mitsuru to skip school."

Yukari couldn't help but smile at this as well. It did seem like an impossible thing to accomplish. She felt a little more respect for Shinji. Maybe he wasn't a complete jerk afterall.

**4/17/09**

**After School**

_He was gliding towards a mystical, blue door again. The portal to the Velvet Room slid open and Hideo found himself seated in the harp-shaped chair once again. _

_"It's so nice to see you again," Igor greeted, smiling. "You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power.' ...It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax." He gestured with his left hand. "By the way... I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."_

_"Persona?" Hideo asked, a memory of the harp-wielding being flashing before his eyes._

_"It may take some time to fully comprehend," Igor explained calmly. "A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak..."_

_"What do you mean weak?"_

_"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength," Igor explained, smiling. "The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that." Igor's gaze shifted to behind Hideo. "Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell."_

Hideo slowly felt his mind clear. He sensed that he was lying in a bed and that there was someone near him. How long had he been asleep? He cautiously opened his eyes.

He was lying in a bed in a sterile room. Sitting in a chair near his bed was Yukari. She was dressed in her school uniform. She was staring out the window. Slowly her eyes shifted and she jumped a little to see Hideo looking at her.

"You're awake...!" she exclaimed, looking relieved. "Um, how do you feel?"

Hideo glanced around the room. "Where am I...?"

"Thank goodness. You finally came to..." Yukari sighed in relief. "How much sleep do you need! It's been a whole week! ...I was so worried about you..."

A week? He had been asleep for a week?

"...Oh yeah," Yukari went on, "this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station." She glanced at the door. "Akihiko-senpai and Shinji-senpai were taken here as well, but they have both been discharged." She frowned. "Shinji-senpai was pretty badly hurt, but the doctor says he'll be fine if he takes it easy."

Somehow Hideo had a feeling they were having problems getting Shinji to take it easy.

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you," Yukari went on. "He said you were just exhausted...But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?" She lowered her head. "Um...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...Even though I was supposed to protect you, I...but, your power...It was amazing."

Hideo studied her for a moment. "What'd I do...?"

Yukari smiled at him. "The power you used...we call it 'Persona.' And those creatures you defeated are shadows-our enemy." She shook her head. "We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I, uh...I wanted to tell you that...I'm sorta like you."

Hideo started at her. "What do you mean?"

Yukari stood and walked over to the window. It seemed as if she were steeling herself to tell him something painful.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little...And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms..." She faced him. "You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past...But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine."

She faced the window again. "It was back in '99...There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened..." Yukari sighed. "He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you." She lowered her head and clenched her fist. "Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help...It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry...You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

Hideo shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Yukari faced him, smiling slightly. "Thanks...but still..." She shook her head. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up." She clasped her hands in front of her. "While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him...As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." She smiled nervously. "So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." She stood. "Alrght, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

Yukari walked for the door. "...Bye." She left.

Hideo frowned. Persona? Shadows? They know all about him? Had they expected him to have this power? He had a lot to think about.

**Evening**

Yukari stepped into the dorm lobby and looked around. The room was nearly deserted. Sitting on the couch was the room's only occupant-Shinji. The young man appeared to be sleeping. He had his injured leg on the coffee table, his head tilted forward, his chin resting on his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing calm and even.

Yukari deposited her school bag on the counter and walked over to the closet behind it. She pulled out a light blanket and carried it over to the sleeping Shinji. Would he jump up if she covered him with the blanket? Would he lash out at her? He hadn't when she had awoken him from his nightmare and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully this time.

She sighed and cautiously wrapped the blanket around him. He didn't stir. Sighing again in relief, she walked into the dining/kitchen area and quietly made herself some instant noodles. She sat at the table, eating them when she finished heating them up. Occassionally she glanced at Shinji.

It was nice to see him finally resting. He hadn't take to being trapped in the dorm well. Mitsuru patiently dealt with his complaints and arguments and for once he submitted to her. Would he run himself into the ground if he was allowed to? What had caused him to be like this? And what was the deal wtih him and Mitsuru? And besides all of that, where was everyone?

Movement drew Yukari out of her thoughts. Shinji was stirring. He brushed his face with his hand as the blanket slid down to his lap. He looked down at it and then up at Yukari. His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry If I woke you," she said, looking away from his piercing gaze. "Want some ramen?"

Shinji studied her a moment longer and then replied, "I'll make it." He moved to stand.

Yukari jumped to her feet. "No, let me. You still need to rest."

Shinji frowned, but for once didn't protest. His face was pale. Yukari wondered if he was in a lot of pain.

"What flavor?" she asked as she rummaged through the cabinet.

"Pork," he replied. Was it just her or was his voice tight with pain?

Yukari paused in her search. "Are you okay, Shinji-senpai?"

"Fine," he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Are you taking anything for the pain?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Are you going to make the ramen or not?" Shinji asked without looking at her.

Yukari frowned, returning to her search for the flavor he had requested. Why was he avoiding the question?

She found what she was looking for and began preparing his ramen. As she worked, she heard him turn the tv on. He was watching the news again.

"C-Can I ask you something?" she nervously asked as his noodes were heating up.

He glanced at her as if silently asking her to go on.

"Mitsuru and you..." she began, letting the question hang, unsure if she should be asking it.

The look on Shinji's face confirmed it. He glared at her with a look that clearly told her to butt out. She was surprised that he hadn't bitten her head off, though. He must have been feeling really bad, then. Why wasn't he taking painkillers?

The stove beeped, telling her the noodles were done. She poured them in a bowl, added the flavor pack, and then brought the steaming bowl and a pair of chopsticks out to Shinji.

He accepted them wordlessly.

Yukari sat down in the chair near the couch he was sitting on. "Where are the others?"

Shinji lowered his chopsticks. "Mitsuru's training in the control room." He frowned. "And Aki's out." He gave the door a dark look. Was he jealous?

"Ah." Yukari nodded. "I wanted to tell you guys that Hideo's awake now. They'll be releasing him early tomorrow morning before school."

Shinji nodded, his expression lightening some. "You should go tell Mitsuru."

Yukari nodded. "You're right." She stood. "Do you need anything else?"

He gave her an exasperated look. She grinned. "Good night, Senpai."

"Good night, Takeba," he replied quietly.

* * *

Shin sighed and then continued to eat his noodles. Damn! The women in the dorm were mother hens. If Mitsuru wasn't barking at him to rest, Yukari was treating him like a helpless toddler.

Hell, compared to them, his fight with Aki the other day was preferrable. At least he wasn't treating Shin like a dying invalid. Shin rubbed his jaw. That was for damn sure.

_The dorm common room was empty except for the two of them. They stood facing each other stubbornly. _

_"You wanted to hit me at the hospital..." Shin shot at Aki calmly, holding his hands out from his sides. _

_Aki clenched his fist. "Why must you be like this?" He slashed the air with his hand. "Do you think Nami was the only person who cared about you? What about Mitsuru? What about your friends?"_

_Shin turned his head away. "I died that day," he replied, meeting Aki's eyes, his own eyes burning. "I killed by girlfriend." He clenched his fist. "Mitsuru is a big girl. She understands our relationship is temporary."_

_Aki glared at him. He was shaking he was so angry. "Yeah, that's why she sat by your bed everyday until she collapsed from exhaustion!"_

_"I told her not to get attached," Shin snapped back. He had no idea why she insisted on staying with him. Aki was so much better for her. "She knows what she got into." _

_Aki balled his fist up and the next thing Shin knew he was lying on the floor with a sore jaw, all of his other wounds crying out as well. He rubbed his bruised jaw, glaring up at Aki. "If you want to be with her so damn much grow some fucking balls and tell her how you feel!"_

_It was Aki's turn to turn away. "She's in love with _you_." He spun around. "But that's not the point! Other people care about you. None of us want to see you die."_

_Shin sighed. "The drug is the only thing that keeps my Persona in check. You know I'm not like the rest of you, even Mitsuru."_

_Aki frowned. "Couldn't you learn to control it better through training?"_

_Shin lowered his head. "I gave myself one year to learn to control it and you saw what happened," he replied darkly._

_Aki sighed. "Still...with us around we may be able to help you..."_

_Shin shook his head. "No one else will be killed or put in danger because of me." His tone of voice made it clear that the discussion was over._

Aki had then helped him up and the two had speculated on when Hideo would wake up. Shin smirked. Much more preferable to mother hens...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I realize pairing my original character with Mitsuru may upset some people, but it's something that I had planned from the start. Their relationship is one of the more fun aspects to the story. They have an interesting dynamic and Shinji can stand up to Mitsuru in a way Aki never will. I think they make a good couple. However, I'm not sure if their relationship will last the entire story as rocky as it is. If the story dictates, Mitsuru may end up with Aki. I'm not sure at this point. One of my friends who has read this was dubious about the pairing and it quickly became her favorite aspect of the story. I hope that you, too, will come to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5 Burden

**Author's Note:** For anyone having troubles telling the difference between my character Shinji and Shinjiro here's a simple way to tell:

My character's full name is Shinji. The younger students call him Shinji-senpai. They will call Shinjiro, Shinjiro-senpai. Mitsuru calls my character and Shinjiro by their full names. Akihiko and Shinjiro call my character Shin while Shin and Aki call Shinjiro, Shinji. If the story is in Aki's or my character's point of views my character is called Shin and Shinjiro is called Shinji. I hope this clears up any confusion and I apologize for that confusion. This is an experiment for me as a writer to see how to handle two characters with similar names. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Burden**

**4/18/09**

**Evening**

Hideo stepped into the dorm lobby. The room was empty. Everyone must have already been up on the fourth floor. He sighed. Even though he hadn't lived here long yet, it was nice to be back and out of that hospital. He climbed the stairs, depositing his school bag in his room before making his way up to the fourth floor.

When he reached the floor, he glanced around. There were bathrooms up here and an elaborate set of double doors that looked like they would lead to an executive office. Yukari stood in front of them. That must have been where the meeting was being held.

"Oh! There you are!" Yukari greeted, smiling.

Hideo walked over to her. She opened the doors behind her and led him into a room that resembled a library combined with a control room. There was a set of bookshelves on the left and right walls. Windows rested on the back wall, the darkness of night pressing against their panes. Next to the bookshelves on the left wall was a bank of controls and monitors. In the center of the room was a table surrounded by a couch, a chair, and a series of squashy stools that resembled dice.

Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, Shinji, and an older student with short white hair were already there. Shinji was sitting on the couch with his left leg propped on the table. Mitsuru sat next to him with the other student on the other side of her. Ikutsuki sat in the only chair. Resting on the table was a briefcase.

"Ah, there you are," Ikutsuki greeted as Yukari closed the door behind them. "The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you." He gestured at the stools. "Please, have a seat."

Hideo and Yukari obeyed, Hideo wondering what was going on. He had a feeling it had to do with that weird night. What was the briefcase for? Who were these people, really?

"Oh, before that," Ikutsuki began after they were seated. He gestured at the older student. "I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."

Akihiko lifted his hand in a short wave. "How ya doin'?"

Ikutsuki then gestured at Shinji. "And I believe you've met Shinji."

Shinji nodded at him, remaining silent. He had a dark expression on his face.

Ikutsuki cleared his throat. "Okay, let me start off by asking you this...Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

Hideo stared at him. "...Excuse me?"

Mitsuru chuckled. "I'm not surprised by your reaction," she replied. "However, you've already experienced this truth firsthand."

Hideo frowned. That night?

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "Do you remember the night you came here?" She shook her head. "You had to have noticed the signs...The streetlights went out...Nothing was working...There were coffins everywhere...Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...?"

So that's what all of that had meant?

"That's the Dark Hour-" Mitsuru went on, "a time period hidden between one day and the next."

Hideo studied her. "Hidden?"

It was Ikutsuki who answered. "I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight." He gestured around them. "It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

"Until we destroy it," Shin added darkly.

Mitsuru gave him a repressive look. Hideo studied both of them. Destroy it? Was that possible?

Akihiko was continuing the explanation, "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting..." His eyes shone with excitement. "You saw those creatures. We call them 'shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin." He gestured at the group of them. "It's our job to defeat them...sounds exciting, huh?"

Mitsuru glared at him. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" She gestured at Shinji. "And Shinji was almost killed!"

Shinji met Akihiko's eyes and shrugged as if to say Mitsuru wouldn't understand. The red head glared at both of them.

"Now, now," Ikutsuki interjected placatingly. "They do their work well." He turned to Hideo. "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows." He gestured at Mitsuru." Mitsuru is the leader. Shinji is the assistant leader. And I'm the club advisor."

Mitsuru's expression darkened. "A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"Apathy Syndrome," Shinji added darkly.

Hideo looked between the three older students and Ikutsuki. "How do you fight them?"

It was Ikutsuki who answered. "Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the shadows. That's 'Persona'-the power you used the other night. The shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

Hideo nodded. So that had been his Persona? "I see," he said, looking at each of them.

Mitsuru stood, glancing at Shinji. The college student turned his head away, looking angry. Mitsuru sighed and opened the briefcase on the table. Inside was a gun similar to the one Yukari had tried to use that night. The letters SEES were stamped on the barrel. There was also a red armband with the same letters printed on it.

Mitsuru glanced at Ikutsuki. "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." She gestured at the gun. "We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"Tch!" Shinji turned his head away, looking disgusted.

Hideo narrowed his eyes. What was his problem? "Alright," he replied evenly. How could he say no if they needed his help?

Yukari sighed. "I was afraid you'd say no...Welcome aboard!"

Ikutsuki grinned. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot...About your room assignment...Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." He chuckled.

Yukari stared at him. "Hold up? But, wasn't that-oh, never mind...It doesn't matter anymore..."

Hideo smiled to himself. So, the room setup had been on purpose. Hideo stood and watched as Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki left the room. Mitsuru paused as she went to pass Shinji, looking down at him in concern. He waved her away, his eyes falling on Hideo. Mitsuru nodded and left.

Shinji got to his feet. "You stay the hell out of my way and we'll be fine," he growled and then limped out of the room.

"Shinji-senpai!" Yukari snapped, glaring at him. She shifted her gaze to Hideo. "Don't mind him. He's just a jerk."

Hideo nodded. Frowning, he glanced at the door Shinji had just left through. What was that guy's problem?

**Late Night**

"You want to put another person's life in danger!" Shin snapped at Mitsuru as they stood in the common room.

"Keep your voice down," Mitsuru snapped in turn.

Shin sneered. "What? Afraid someone might overhear us?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the staircase. "Afraid he might realize what he's gotten himself into?"

The redhead glared daggers at him. "We need his help!"

Shin turned his back on her. "We're fine the way we are!"

It was Mitsuru's turn to sneer. "Yeah, I saw that!"

Shin spun on her, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. "That's exactly why he needs to get the hell away from us as fast as possible." He clenched his fist. "You want him to end up getting killed?"

Mitsuru's expression softened some "You yourself said it-he's special. Do you really think he'll be that easy to kill?"

Shin didn't reply. He put his hand to his head. He felt a little light-headed. Mitsuru put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest." She met his eyes. "Trust me. I'm not going to let any of you die."

Shin studied her for a moment and then nodded. He was so tired. He hoped she was right...

**4/19/09**

**Evening**

Yukari and Shinji sat in the common room watching the news. Yukari glanced over at the college student. He was dozing off in the chair closest to the dining room, his injured leg once again resting on the coffee table. A hardback book sat on his lap. This was how it had been since he had gotten injured. That is, when he bothered to come downstairs at all. Sometimes in the evenings, he would go for a short walk with Akihiko.

"Stop staring at me, Takeba," Shinji said, drawing her back to the room with a start.

He set his book on the coffee table and stood. He was heading for the dining room/kitchen when the front door opened.

Akihiko stood in the doorway. "Where's Hideo and Mitsuru?" he asked. He looked excited.

"Mitsuru's out," Shinji replied, turning to face his friend.

Yukari looked between Shinji and Akihiko. Akihiko's excitement seemed to bother Shinji. "I'll go get Hideo," she said, walking to the stairs.

"Hey, it's me," she called up the stairs. "Can you come down here?"

She walked over to Akihiko. What was going on? What was he so excited about and why did it seem to bother Shinji so much?

After a while, Hideo came down the stairs and joined them, his expression revealing mild curiosity. Yukari smiled at him.

"...Okay, he's here now," she said, facing Akihiko. "So, what's this all about?"

Akihiko grinned. "There's someone I want to introduce." He turned to the door. "...Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses..." a familiar voice snapped from outside. "This is freakin' heavy."

It couldn't be... As the door opened Yukari's fears were confirmed. Junpei entered the dorm, dragging several suitcases.

"J-Junpei?" Yukari sputtered in shock. "Why is HE here!" She frowned. "Wait, don't tell me-"

Akihiko smiled. "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Junpei chucked. "Whazzup?"

Yukari stared. "He's staying HERE! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Shinji took a few steps forward, his eyes narrowed. "Who is this ass clown, Aki?"

Akihiko frowned as if expecting a fight. "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently...I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Shinji sneered. "Of course he did." He gestured at Junpei disgustedly. "Look at him, Aki. He thinks this is a game!"

Junpei spun on him. "What's your damn problem?"

Yukari sighed. Once again Shinji was showing his propensity to start crap.

"Shin, don't start!" Akihiko snapped at him.

Shinji ignored him. He looked directly at Junpei. He was no longer sneering. "This is not a game," he snapped. "People who are involved with us die. Think about that before joining us so flippantly." With that he limped away-back upstairs.

Yukari frowned. Was that the real reason he was angry that Hideo and Junpei were joining-he didn't want them put in danger? Who had died in the past? Was he referring to Nami? She took a step towards the stairs.

"Don't worry about him, Yukari," Akihiko forestalled her. "I'll talk to him later."

Yukari nodded. Akihiko would probably do a better job at calming Shinji down than she could anyway. She turned back around to face Hideo and Junpei. The two stood there looking uncomfortable.

"You have the potential?" Yukari glanced at Junpei, saying something to fill the awkward silence. "For real!"

Junpei grinned, gesturing at Akihiko. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." He shook his head. "I don't remember much, but...man, that's embarrassing!" He scratched the back of his head. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal...in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that?"

Hideo smiled. "Uh huh."

"Oh...that's good," Junpei replied, sounding relieved. "You should, since you're a Persona-user." He rubbed the back of his head. "...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." He pumped his arm. "I bet you're stoked too, right? Havin' me join..."

Yukari was only slightly paying attention to Junpei, his rambling on and on nothing new to her. "Huh?" she said distractedly. "Uh, y-yeah."

Akihiko shook his head. "Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." His eyes lit up with excitement.

Junpei grinned. "Ooh, we're gonna go do something?" He pumped his fist. "Sweetness!"

Akihiko smiled. "With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

"You mean...Tartarus...?" Yukari asked.

Junpei looked between Yukari and Akihiko, frowning. "Tartarus...? What's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste."

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there," Akihiko explained.

"I hope so..." Yukari replied, glancing back up the stairs where Shinji had left.

"The chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko turned and went upstairs.

* * *

Aki knocked on Shin's door. "It's me."

"Come in," Shin replied emotionlessly.

Aki opened the door and entered the room. Shin was sitting on a black, leather couch with his shirt off, re-bandaging his wounds.

"You need to eat more, Shin," Aki said, chuckling. "You're all skin and bones."

Shin didn't look up from his work. "It's a side-effect of the suppressant," he replied matter-of-factly.

Aki's expression darkened, his eyes involuntarily going to the track marks on Shin's arm. "When you get done do you want to go for a walk?"

Shin nodded. "Sure." He finished wrapping his shoulder and then pulled his shirt back on. He stood.

Aki led the way back downstairs, Shin limping after him. The trio was still gathered in the common room, chatting amiably. Aki sighed. Him, Shin, and Shinji used to be like that. His two friends had often teased him like Takeba and Hideo were teasing Junpei now.

The trio looked up as Shin and him crossed the room. Junpei gave Shin an angry look which the college student ignored. Hideo, on the other hand, stood and walked over to them.

"Shinji-senpai," the blue-haired young man called out, causing both of them to stop. "Can I speak to you a moment?"

Shin studied him for a moment and then nodded.

Hideo smiled slightly. "You seem to think that we don't know what we are getting into by joining SEES." He shook his head. "I can't speak for Junpei, but I chose to join because I can't turn my back on those who need my help." He clenched his fist. "No one forced me and I fully realize that I could die because of this decision, but I can't go on living my life trying to ignore what's going on."

Shin stared at him for a moment. This was a veritable speech for Hideo. Aki was shocked. Shin put his hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a rare smile. He then left the dorm, leaving everyone to stare after him in shock. After a while, Aki followed.

Shin was waiting for him outside the dorm.

"Damn Shin!" Aki exclaimed. "I didn't know you could still smile."

Shin glared at him. "Shut up." He glanced back at the dorm as they began to walk away. His expression darkened. "He's a good kid-good for the other two." He shook his head. "It's a shame he got tangled up in this mess."

Aki grinned. "You sound like an old man."

"Go to hell!" Shin glared at him.

Aki chuckled. Shin was starting to sound like his usual self again. "Want to go to the shrine?"

Shin nodded. The two made their way to the shrine in comfortable silence, Aki slowing his pace slightly so Shin could keep up. At the shrine, the two sat down on some benches near the play area. Shin leaned his head back against the bench as if he was tired.

"Now that we have so many team members we should be able to start exploring Tartarus," Aki told him after a few minutes of silence.

Shin continued to stare up at the sky. "The top should hold the answers we seek?"

Aki nodded. "Ikutsuki-san thinks so."

Shin frowned. "When are we starting?"

Aki frowned thoughtfully. "Probably tomorrow night if the chairman thinks we're ready."

Shin shook his head. "Mitsuru's not going to let you or me explore it until we fully recover."

Aki sighed. "You're probably right."

Shin brought his hand to his head. "I wouldn't be much help now, anyway."

Aki stared at his friend. This didn't sound like him at all. "You'll recover. Just be patient." Aki smirked. "Mitsuru actually wanted to make you the leader when the time comes."

Shin frowned. "I'm not a leader."

Aki grinned. "You're the one with the most experience fighting shadows."

Shin drew his evoker, frowning. His was different than theirs. Where Aki's and the other's were silver, Shin's was black. It was one of several differences between them. Aki had never really worried about it as Shin was the first of them to awaken to his Persona.

"I'm still no leader," Shin said, holstering his evoker. Suddenly his eyes squeezed shut and he grabbed his head, groaning.

"Shin!" Aki called out to him in shock.

Shin didn't reply. He was still gripping his head as if it was going to split open. His groans turning into a quiet, gagging scream of pain.

"Shin!" Aki put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Shin, what's wrong?"

Shin writhed in pain for a while longer and then his hands dropped from his head. He leaned weakly back against the bench. A drop of blood tricked from his ear.

"Shin!" Aki stared at his friend in shock and fear.

Shin put his arm over his eyes. "Quit yelling, Aki. I'm fine."

"Fine!" Aki snapped, not believing his ears. "What the hell just happened?"

Shin sighed. "It's another side-effect of the drug. It's been a while since the last one happened."

Aki stared at him. Last one? He had had an attack like this before?

"Give me a moment," Shin said weakly, "and then we can head back to the dorm."

"Does Mitsuru know about these attacks?" Aki asked, crossing his arms.

Shin's expression darkened. "She witnessed the last one." He struggled to lift his head and looked Aki directly in the eyes. "Don't tell her about this one."

Aki frowned, but nodded. It would only worry her and it seemed there was no changing Shin's mind on this.

Shin leaned back against the bench with a sigh. Aki sat there with him for a while longer and then the two of them slowly made their way back to the dorm. If anyone noticed that Shin looked paler than normal they didn't mention it. Mitsuru was upstairs training when they returned so they didn't have to worry about her. Both went to bed early that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Brackets, WinglessDreams: thanks for reviewing my story.

Brackets: Yes, the intention was to have two characters with similar names. The two characters have a lot of similarities in personality, but at their core they are very different. How they handle things, the way they look at things are very different. This becomes more apparent as the story progresses. The similarity between the two characters and their similar names becomes a joke for the other characters.

WinglessDreams: I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I just started a new job and I'm still acclimating myself to my new schedule. Getting up early sucks. I will try to start updating more regularly. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


End file.
